Imaging and optical sensing devices are widely used in both commercial and military applications. Traditional imaging through a single aperture system captures a two-dimensional representation of a three-dimensional field of view. However, such systems are unable to capture significant other details related to the incident rays of light. Obtaining additional optical information at the time of acquisition of the images is desirable since is allows greater post-acquisition image processing applications, such as deblurring or refocusing, for example. Some approaches to capturing additional information from the incoming light rays in optical systems have been explored under the topic of computational imaging. For example, one approach is known as coded aperture imaging which operates on principles similar to the pinhole camera. This technique uses a mask having an array of apertures arranged in a known pattern instead of a single small opening. By selectively blocking the incoming light rays in a known pattern, a coded “shadow” is cast upon a plane of detectors, and properties of the original light source can be deduced from the shadow using computer algorithms. Some examples of coded aperture imaging are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,923,677. Another approach is known as four-dimensional light-field imaging, which is discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,792,423.